Talk:Morlocks (Earth-616)
Wasn't there a Morlock called Landscape who could create large-scale illusions...? - Gnostic, 3:02 EST, March 8th, 2008 :Sorry, I'm no help here, I can't remember the names of 5 morlocks, let alone all of them. :) :--Your Friendly Neighborhood Peteparker (talk • • ) 22:23, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ::Never heard of Landscape, but I do remember "Masque" and his power was the ability to change a person's face/body/etc...into any shape he wanted and therefore change the look of the person (for better or worse). Not sure if this would be a cool power or a curse. --M1shawhan 00:51, 13 March 2008 (UTC) He appeared in the issue where Marrow was sent away to live with the X-men after Callisto was injured... - Gnostic 02:50, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :::Hey, I know this one. Landscape wasn't a Morlock. He was this guy who was hanging around Magneto's artic base in the lead up to Uncanny X-Men #350. He kind of disapeared in the middle of the story. He looked like Morph with paint splattered all over him. And odd one really.--Stature 06:52, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Here he is. Landscape (Brett) (Earth-616)--Stature 07:01, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Talk:Omega Muties (Earth-2000714) We should move this page to Omega Muties because as Earth-2000714 is the only universe this team appears in, there is no need to extend the title. 02:20, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :Why? It would we want to make it harder to understand the context of the page.--Stature 04:53, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::Well, there's a universe link on the infobox. And I noticed that not all articles have (Earth- ) at the end of them. 16:00, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :::We've been moving in the opposite direction. I've been trying to add (Earth- ) tags to those that are missing them as I come across them. The info box is small and as an editor and reader its helpful to know what universe I'm dealing with at a glance, especially when I'm only seeing the page as one on a list of two-hundred while searching categories. And hey, what's the harm in leaving it. ;)--Stature 07:22, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :I kind of agree with Teng, there's no reason to have the modifier if they're the only ones in the Multiverse with that name. :I also kind of agree with Stature, because it helps to be concise as possible. :How about we make Omega Muties a redirect to this page, or vice versa? :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 20:44, 3 October 2008 (UTC) ::Sure. We can just keep the universe here and put in a redirect. 00:36, 4 October 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, that sounds good.--Stature 02:24, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Redirect to Morlocks? Why has this page been redirected to Morlocks? I thought this site was always supposed to have separate pages for each universe! The Morlocks disamiguation page, with other universes, is gone too. 13:11, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :Sorry bout that, there's an ongoing about when the multiverse designations are a bit of over kill going on in the forums. Basically, when it comes to the Locations, Items, Vehicles, and Races, there aren't enough differences between the slight off-sets in alternate universes, so it doesn't make much sense to have separate pages for them. In the case of Omega Muties, since it was included on the Morlocks page, I personally assumed they were the Earth-2000714 version of the Morlocks, and included them on the morlocks page. I could see moving them back out into their own Team page (or Organization maybe?) again, but it'd probably be better named "Omega Muties" rather than using the reality designation. :Which way do you think is better? :) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:49, 4 December 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, I see. But I'm not sure this should just be in the Morlocks article, because the only similarity between the two groups is that Callisto leads it. 00:29, 5 December 2008 (UTC) ::I agree with C Teng in that they really are not Morlocks, but why would we have to lose the reality designation?--Stature 00:56, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :::Then again their bio is rather small and and looking at the Morlocks page it does seem to work well as it is.--Stature 03:38, 5 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Good point. I don't care either way; as long as they're mentioned. 12:45, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :::::It's up to you guys then. :) :::::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 14:59, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Race or Team There seems to be some debate over whether the Morlocks are a race or a team. Personally, I don't have a strong opinion either way (since neither term is really entirely accurate). But I'll open up discussion here, which is better than editing back and forth.--Max 17:40, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :Okay, since we decided to keep editing back and forth instead of having an open discussion here, the page is now protected for three days. We'll talk it out here, and then we will decide on an appropriate coarse of action.--Max 19:33, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::To further the discussion, this issue has been opened in the forums. We'll decide how to handle it there. ::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:44, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :::Voted to be a race. :::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 03:55, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::Can I bring this back up? It seems odd for them to be a race when they have a definitive founder in Dark Beast. While he did do experiments on them, they aren't all the product of his manipulation, let alone his creation, and the ones taken by Mikhail Rasputin to the Hill were largely free of Dark Beast's influence. Plus...Storm was the leader of the Morlocks for a time. Bit hard to change your race without some outside influence. ::::--GrnMarvl14 01:07, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::Fine by me. As long as we stick with that. I think all the Morlock pages were merged because there were so many Morlock pages saying roughly the same thing. (I just don't want to be the one to do all the moving. lol!) ;)--Max 06:46, December 15, 2009 (UTC)